The Visitor
by Tabitha12
Summary: Housekeeper Martha Grant has to leave Gull Cottage for an extended period of time and a visitor to Schooner Bay takes her place which does not set well with Daniel Gregg.


_**Title: The Visitor**_

_**Author: Mary **_

_**Rating: PG**_

_**Summary: Housekeeper Martha Grant has to leave Gull Cottage for an extended period of time and a visitor to Schooner Bay takes her place.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters from 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir ' belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber productions. No infringement is intended, no profit made, and they will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only.**_

_**"All other characters, plots, storylines and development of GAMM characters belong to the authors of this story and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**Special thanks to the literary/musical talents of Thomas Moore, Harry Nilsson, and Gene Maclellan.**_

_**Thanks to all the loopies who helped me with research on this one! Denise, Chantal, Sue, Susan and Kathy and Chantal and Sue F for the edits! — Mary**_

_**March 8, 1971**_

Martha Grant stood on the front porch of Gull Cottage, casting a worried eye at the taxi waiting by the gate.

"There, Martha! I think that's everything!" Carolyn Muir sat her employee's blue suitcase down on the porch with a thud. "Now don't forget — call us when you get to Florida and please, don't worry! I'm sure we can manage!"

"Blast it all, anyway! I just feel like I'm abandoning you!" Martha sighed. "When Captain Gregg was able to stop my brother-in-law's transfer to Alaska a year ago, I thought we would be safe from any other problems like this! It never occurred to me that the Navy would send Harry somewhere else! Especially England!"

"But it's _temporary_, Martha!" Carolyn said quickly, trying to soothe the older woman. "That's the important thing! Three months! Maybe less, and . . ."

" . . . And I wish Evelyn was staying in Florida with Mother!" Martha sighed. "But she really wants to be with Harry, and just in case the Navy does make the transfer permanent, she needs to start checking out places for the three of them to live and all. At least Mother can live with them there!"

"Right," Carolyn agreed. "And I am convinced your brother-in-law will be coming back soon, just like the Navy said."

"But I can't get over the feeling that I'm forsaking you!" Martha protested. "I just know I'm forgetting to tell you something important . . . I just can't remember what it is! I've been at sixes and seven's since Evelyn's call — Now let's see — I told you where I keep the ironing board, and the iron, and there is at least a week's worth of food in the freezer, but I know there was something else . . ."

Candy and Jonathan walked slowly out to join the two adults, their eyes brimming with tears.

"Here, Martha," Candy said, offering her favorite Nancy Drew mystery to the woman, "It's for you to read on the plane . . ." Miserably, she reached out and hugged the housekeeper hard around the waist. "I'm really going to miss you! I promise — I'll write every day!" the little girl wailed, and she kissed the housekeeper on the cheek.

"Me too, me too!" Jonathan chimed in, and he buried his face in Martha's stomach in a mighty hug of his own. Carolyn threw her arm around the older woman's shoulders and joined her children in the embrace.

"And you know how I feel, Martha!" she said, blinking back her tears, trying to be brave, "But remember, Florida is temporary, and your place here is secure!"

"I hope you know how much I am going to miss you, Martha!" said Daniel Gregg as he materialized into the family's view. "You do know that I pulled every string I could think of to get your brother-in-law's orders changed, don't you?"

"Oh, I know Captain!" the housekeeper answered. "And even though I haven't _really_ known you for as long as Mrs. Muir and the children have, I can't tell you how much I am going to miss you . . . miss all of you!" And her tears too started to fall.

The cab driver tooted his horn politely, observant of the tender scene in front of him.

"Now come on now, you guys!" Carolyn said, sniffing her tears away. "Martha is going to miss her plane. Let's get this show on the road!" and she grabbed a suitcase. "The sooner Martha gets to Florida and takes care of things, the sooner she will be back!"

With heavy sighs and reluctant feet, the family each grabbed a bag and headed down the flagstone walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, my dear! Lovely morning, Isn't it? The sun is shining, and the gulls are crying — a bright blue morning!" Daniel Gregg materialized into view on the balcony, strolled through the open French doors and into the main cabin and gazed at the petite woman sitting in front of the typewriter. "Such a marvelous day! Did I ever tell you about the time I . . ?"

"Where have you been, Captain?" Carolyn asked, a frown coming to her lovely features.

"Here, Madam," he said, somewhat baffled at the look on her face, "I'm always here."

"Not this morning you weren't!" Carolyn answered back.

"Well, I was here, I just wasn't HERE," said the Captain. "Actually I was down at the beach. I got word that a three-masted schooner was going to be sailing through the area from here to Boston. There's supposed to be some sort of special presentation there next month. I just had to see her."

"Did you forget it was your turn on galley duty this morning?"

The seaman looked sheepish. "You are right, my dear," he said, tugging his ear as he always did when he was nervous. "But this was a special occasion — "

" . . . And you could have told me." Carolyn said.

"I'm not sure I like your attitude, Mrs. Muir," said the Captain as he looked through his telescope out toward the shoreline.

"Will you please _look_ at me when I'm talking to you?" Carolyn asked. "I want to know you are hearing what I have to say."

"You seem to be in something of a temper this morning, Dear Lady," the seaman said, an edge coming to his voice and he turned back to Carolyn. " Tell me, was the situation really that catastrophic? Did the children starve? Were they late for car pool?"

"That's not the point." Carolyn sighed as she pulled a piece of paper out of the typewriter, glanced at it, crunched it in her hand and threw in the direction of the wastebasket, where it grazed off the edge and hit the floor. "Besides, today is Saturday. No school."

"Slack off, Mrs. Muir!" the seaman said, willing himself to stay calm. With a flick of his finger he flipped the piece of crumpled paper into the wastebasket beside her desk. "Where are Candy and Jonathan now?"

"Out playing, I hope." Carolyn shrugged. "I threw together some eggs and toast and sent them outside for a while. They were grumbling. I still can't figure out what Martha does to eggs that I don't!"

"Then there was no harm done," said the Captain.

"Yes there was." Carolyn said. "I am supposed to be finishing an article that I only have a first draft done for so far, and now I'm even more behind than I was because I had to make breakfast, and besides, you promised you would be in charge of that, so yes, I am mad at you."

"My dear — " the Captain asked, his voice filled with concern. "What's really the problem here? I know it's more than my missing galley duty. Come now . . . What is it?"

"Captain . . . We need to talk."

"I am at your service." Daniel sat down on the edge of the desk and gazed straight into Carolyn's eyes.

"Captain . . ." Carolyn paused, unsure how to proceed.

"Yes, Mrs. Muir?"

"This arrangement — you and I . . ."

"Music to my ears, that," the Captain grinned.

"What?"

_"You and I,"_ the seaman answered. "I do so like that phrase."

Carolyn blushed hotly and plunged ahead. "This arrangement of ours — It's not working."

The seaman looked genuinely alarmed. "You wish to leave Gull Cottage? Madam, I . . ."

"Oh no Captain! Nothing like that! I just think some changes need to be made in regards to our current situation . . ."

The Captain breathed a sigh of relief. "I was wondering there for a moment." He paused and looked at the woman questioningly. "Changes? The last time you said changes . . ."

"I know . . ." Carolyn stopped him. "I gave away your furniture and chopped down your tree. I do hope one day you will be able to let that lie, once and for all. After all, I did plant another tree and we did get your chart rack back."

"I know, Madam," the spirit responded. "And nothing you could have done could have pleased me more! But when you say changes, I . . . "

"Could you just listen for a moment, Captain?"

The spirit stood and strolled toward the French doors again. "Very well, my dear, say your piece."

"Captain, it's been three weeks since Martha left. I'm going crazy. I really thought I could get along okay without her, but I was wrong. I was wrong a year ago when I tried to convince Martha that we would be fine, and I'm wrong this time. I just can't do this! I've been without her for a few days before when she visited her mother or went to her niece's wedding in California, but this time is _different!_ Martha takes care of so much here! Things I simply do not have TIME to handle on a day-to-day basis and try to write full time too. I've always known that if it ever came to Martha _having_ to leave here, that I would have to get another housekeeper — knowing logically I wouldn't have a choice until the kids had grown a bit more, I just hoped I was wrong."

"I must say, I really did not recognize what a gem you had in Martha until now," said the Captain. And I will be the first to shout "Hallelujah" from the widow's-walk upon her return." He paused as a look of surprise came to Carolyn's face and he scowled at her. "And don't even think of mentioning that to her; I'll deny it to the end of time. But back to the matter at hand — You have not finished my dear . . . Have you?"

"No, Captain, I haven't," said Carolyn with a sigh. "And please, don't get me wrong when I say this. I know you are helping — and definitely handling chores that you probably haven't handled since you were a cabin boy, or first mate, but some things around here are going to have to change, and change drastically."

"Drastically?" the Captain asked, not liking her tone at all, "What do you mean?"

"In regards to what's been happening . . . or should I say, NOT been happening around here the last three weeks." Carolyn replied. "I have so much to do and so little time in seems! Housework, PTA, laundry, gardening, getting the kids to their practices . . . If it were summer, It would be easy," Carolyn paused. "Ralph and Marjorie have been begging me to let them have the kids for an extended vacation. Between my parents and Bobby's, they would be gone for easily two months. They would have a good time and the load around here would be lightened considerably."

"Madam!" the seaman looked horrified. "Surely . . . surely you wouldn't send the little ones away from us for so long!"

"Away from _us_, Captain?" Carolyn smiled, delighting at the change in the spirit's attitude about children and family life in general in the three years since their arrival at Gull Cottage. "No — not very likely. School is still in session, remember? I can't send the children to their grandparents, or anywhere else."

The seaman breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least you haven't gone completely daft."

"Captain, I am NOT daft, I'm exhausted. I can't breathe, I can't think. I've been up since five this morning trying to get some household stuff out of the way or write, or something, I find myself running around in circles, and except for making breakfast, I haven't accomplished anything!"

"I passed through the galley on my way up here," the seafarer said. I noticed it was in something of a disarray."

"You mean the fact that the dishes from dinner last night and breakfast this morning are still piled in the sink?" Carolyn smiled ruefully. "You're right. They are. There is also a load of sheets in the washer waiting to be hung out to dry and the garbage needs to be dumped and I still need to call Ed to see about getting the leak under the kitchen sink fixed, but I need to get back to work. Deadlines you know! I don't write just for fun, or because I want to spend all day at Gull Cottage, although I LOVE being able to do that. My writing is our livelihood! And I have my own timetable. Sometimes I'm at it all day — OR all night, and then I catch up on my sleep when my deadline has past — you know that. I haven't been able to do that with Martha gone. Lately I have had to be three places at the same time and . . . " Carolyn shook her head again. "Captain, I'm tired. I am not a twenty-four-hour woman, and I've never claimed I can do everything. To write . . . to earn a living, I need privacy and peace and quiet. That's why I came here."

"You told me you had that here, my dear." The Captain looked hurt.

"Carolyn's eyes softened. "Oh, my dear Captain, I do! I feel more at home here than I have felt anywhere in the last six years. But . . . "

"You are saying I am not doing a good job at maintaining order on my own ship?" The Captain paced the floor.

"No Captain, that's not what I said." Carolyn protested. "You are doing a wonderful job all things considered — dusting, vacuuming, even cooking . . ."

"Then what, pray tell, is the problem Madam?" the Captain asked, a bit bewildered. Is there, or is there not something wrong with my performance? "Have Candy and Jonathan said something? Do they have any complaints?"

"No — your cooking has been fine — although the children think hardtack leaves a lot to be desired as a replacement for cinnamon toast, and they HAVE mentioned that they had ship's potatoes three times last week for breakfast," said Carolyn with a grin. "Candy says you are a more imaginative cook than I, by a long shot! Actually, I think they are missing Martha's cooking more than anything else. I'm certainly not creative in the kitchen either. But you're getting defensive." Carolyn sighed. "And you keep interrupting me. The plain and simple truth is Captain, because you are not human, you can't replace Martha doing the things I need done even more than housework. You can't run errands in town, substitute for me at the PTA, take a turn at car pool and you can't go grocery shopping." The woman grimaced. "I hate grocery shopping. Always have. Martha likes it. She considers it one of life's great challenges. Anyway, all those things I just mentioned take time to do — more time than I ever thought about. But face it, super-spirit, or no, you can't do everything, and neither can I! Captain, we need a new battle plan."

The Captain nodded to himself and turned back to Carolyn, still seated at her desk. " Blast it, woman! Tell me what else you require! I will do my utmost! You must stop being so _unreasonable!"_

"I am NOT being unreasonable!" Carolyn stood, her green eyes blazing. "And don't _blast_ at me!" She stopped, once more forcing her voice back down from what even SHE knew was a shrewish tone. "Actually, I . . . uh . . ."

"You what, Madam?" The seaman turned.

"Well, I got a phone call yesterday."

The Captain raised a bushy eyebrow. "You did? Would you care to tell me who from?"

"Cousin Harriet."

Carolyn could have sworn that the Captain turned green at the mention of Harriet's name. "What does that busy-body want?" he scowled. "Please don't tell me that we are to be subjected to yet another visit from her!"

"Could be," Carolyn said, looking up at him. "Mom and Dad told her about Martha being called away and . . ."

_"Blast!"_

"And she offered to come to Maine and help out for a while." Carolyn finished.

_"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT WOMAN ON BOARD MY SHIP!"_ the Captain roared.

"Captain, this is my ship . . . _home_ too!" Carolyn's temper flared. "I leased it! Once and for all I . . ."

"Mom!" Jonathan's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "Mom! Are you ready? Cub Scouts starts in half an hour!"

"Madam, I will not have that woman . . ."

"You'll have to excuse me, Captain Gregg," Carolyn said rather formally as she moved from where she was standing at the desk. "I need to go now or the children will be late — " She started determinedly toward the door. "I may be a while — I also need to pick up a few things at the grocery store."

"Madam, we have not finished this conversation," the Captain started, following Carolyn to the door of the main cabin.

"We have as far as I am concerned." Carolyn replied. "The children are going to be late. If we don't get something resolved by the end of today, I will be calling Harriet tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me . . . " and she headed for the stairs.

"Blasted Man! Ghost!" Carolyn fumed, standing in the foyer. "Why can't he understand that . . . Blast! _I need a miracle_, she thought, blinking away the tears coming to her eyes; and she grabbed her keys from the desk in the foyer. "Candy! Jonathan! Lets move it!"

After dropping Candy off for her flute lesson and Jonathan at Cub Scouts and double-checking to make sure that their ride home was set, Carolyn made her way to the general store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_How can a list of ten things turn into three bags?'_ Carolyn moaned as she made her way out the door, juggling the grocery bags and her purse — her 'to-do list' now clenched in her teeth. _'Oh for the good old days when Martha and I could at least tackle this stuff together! What-oh-what made me think it would be easy to get by without her? Lord, I miss that woman! But what else can I do? _She shifted the bags in her arms once more, juggling her handbag and looked around frantically. _'Where did I park?' _And she groaned. _'And where are my keys?' Maybe it would be easier to collapse right here and pitch a tent . . . Okay . . . My keys are here in my pocket . . . ' _And then, without warning, one of the bags of groceries she was carrying slipped from her grasp — the groceries spilling and landing all over the sidewalk.

"Blast!" Carolyn cried, _"Blast, Blast!"_ She moaned as she heard the 'crunch' of the broken peanut butter jar.

"Now you look like someone who could use some help!"

Carolyn looked at the woman who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "You don't know the half of it!" she exclaimed. "Now my food is trying to escape!"

"Then we need to stop it!" the other woman stated, and she made a dive for the can of peas rolling toward the sewer opening. "Gotcha!" Within minutes the fallen foodstuffs had been rounded up and placed back in the bag they had broken loose from.

"There! All set!" The woman grinned. "Can't have groceries getting away from us, now can we? Not with what they cost these days!"

Carolyn smiled, drew her first easy breath in three weeks and looked at the woman in front of her. She was approximately her own age — 33 to 34 years old, reddish brown hair, a perfect complexion and big brown eyes. She smiled an easy smile in Carolyn's direction and in spite of herself, Carolyn smiled back.

"You look like you have been having one of THOSE days!" the woman said, gesturing at the grocery bags that were now sitting on the sidewalk. "Sometimes I think it would be nice if we could grow another set of arms — just for carrying groceries, but on the other hand, it sure would make our dresses fit funny!"

"I can't begin to thank you!" Carolyn exclaimed as she reached for one of the grocery bags on the ground, and then stopped again. "I do beg your pardon, but I don't think I know you — are you new in town? Visiting? I like to say thank-you to people by name! I'm Carolyn Muir . . ." And she held out her hand. "And you are . . ."

"Marti Shaw . . . Hey! Wait a minute!" and Marti paused. "Carolyn Muir? I don't believe this! I was just on my way to your house!"

"MY house?" Carolyn stopped and then she gave a short laugh. "Why of course! Marti! Marti Shaw! You're Martha's niece! The one in the Peace Corps! Her sister Sharon's girl! She talks about you all the time! I'm so happy to meet you!" Then, as she remembered, Carolyn's face clouded over.

"Another problem?" Marti gave Carolyn a solicitous look.

"Are you here in town to see Martha?" Carolyn asked. "I would have assumed you knew — Martha's not here. She's in Florida, taking care of your grandmother. You've missed her by three weeks! Actually they are taking a month-long sightseeing and bus tour at the moment — a cross-country trip from Florida to California to visit your Uncle Joe. I'm afraid there's no way to get in touch with them . . ."

"Oh dear . . ." Marti murmured. "I didn't know! I've been in Africa for the last two years, and the Corps only just released me. Aunt Martha and I made plans by letter some time ago for me to come for a visit before I returned to California to get my things out of storage and find stateside employment. She really wanted me to see Gull Cottage and meet you and Candy and Jonathan. After eight years, of hearing about you I feel like I know you. I can't believe I missed her! What I am going to do now?"

Carolyn nodded. "I remember Martha mentioning your assignment was just about up, but she just didn't tell me exactly when. I'm so sorry!" she added. "Right before Martha left, she was trying to tell me something, but she was so worried about the trip and us, I'm afraid she forgot to tell me you would be here. I'd love to have you come out to Gull Cottage for a visit, but with Martha away, I'm afraid the place has been something of a madhouse . . .. " Embarrassed, she gestured at the grocery bags, still on the sidewalk. "If you think this looks disorganized, you should see my place!"

"Sounds like you have a problem . . ." Marti said. "But listen. I have an idea. I'm really at loose ends at the moment — I was planning on visiting here for at least two weeks, maybe more, staying either with Aunt Martha, or at a hotel — Why don't I come out to Gull Cottage for a bit and give you a hand?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly . . ." Carolyn started, inwardly thanking her lucky stars for the break, "You were supposed to be here for a visit, not to be put to work!"

"Nonsense!" Marty stated briskly. "You would be doing ME the favor! I need a place to stay, I've been longing to know the little family Aunt Martha calls her own, and you need the help!"

"Well . . ." Carolyn hesitated, wondering what the Ghost of Gull Cottage would say.

"Please, Mrs. Muir . . . Carolyn . . . " Marti's voice was soft. "You look ready to come apart at the seams. I've heard how tightly you stretch yourself at times. Please let me help you."

"Well . . ." Carolyn relented. " . . . At least you are invited for dinner, whatever that is!" and she grinned. "And please — I couldn't possibly hear of you staying at the Inn. You're staying with us. You're practically part of the family! Now let's go get your things!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The groceries had been put away and Marti had stowed her luggage, including a guitar, in Martha's room. She and Carolyn had changed clothes; Carolyn into Capri pants and a top and Marti into blue jeans and a sleeveless blouse and Carolyn had given Marti an abbreviated tour of Gull Cottage.

"Sound's like you have had an interesting two years!" Carolyn told Marti as they were drinking their tea. "The Peace Corps! It all sounds fascinating!"

"It has been!" Marti smiled. "But it's good to be back on American soil again! It sure has made me appreciate houses with four walls, something other than a dirt floor, and running water!"

"Running water AND leaky pipes, I'm afraid!" Carolyn sighed. "Like the one in the kitchen! But I have a deadline in two days and I haven't had a chance to do anything around here but the bare minimum since Martha has been gone — and even that hasn't exactly been smooth sailing!" she added, again wondering where Daniel was. "I'm afraid housekeeping has never been my 'thing.' I make a much better writer than I do housekeeper! That's why I hired Martha!" And she glanced at her watch. "Speaking of which, Candy and Jonathan should be home in about an hour and a half and I still have an article that needs at least another four hours of work. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me . . . "

"Oh please! Don't let me keep you!" Marti smiled as she rose from her seat. "I've heard about the kids and their new hobbies — Jonathan has Cub Scouts and boys being boys, I know he'll be ravenous and I'm sure Candy's flute lessons make her hungry too! Now you just get on upstairs. You'll want coffee, right? Aunt Martha swears you can't write unless there's a mug of coffee next to you!"

Carolyn grinned as she also stood up and moved toward the staircase and her room. "You sound like Martha already! You know, I really think you staying here for a while will work just fine! Yes — coffee would be wonderful! The pot is on the stove and cream and sugar is on the kitchen table, and please — yell if you need anything! I'll be back downstairs as soon as I can!"

"Take your time, Mrs. Muir," Marti called after her. "I'll get the coffee on, and then I want a chance to stroll through this magnificent house again. I'm sure I can scare up something for dinner!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After brewing the coffee and taking it up to Carolyn, Marti buzzed around the kitchen quite happily for the next hour and a half or so, singing to the music coming from her portable transistor radio, now sitting in the kitchen windowsill. She had swept and mopped the kitchen floor, washed and dried the mound of dirty dishes piled in the sink and had started dinner by peeling potatoes and putting them on the stove to boil. Then, looking down and seeing water oozing from the cabinet under the sink, she realized there was indeed a leak somewhere in the pipes.

"Rats," she muttered. "She was right — problems here . . . Hope it's not a hole in the bottom of the trap!"

Searching through three-quarters of the drawers in the kitchen, finding a wrench, a pair of lockjaw pliers and a flashlight, Marti emptied all the pots and pans stored beneath the sink, put them on the kitchen table, mopped up the water, grabbed her tools, and slid her small frame under the sink to determine the trouble.

Her investigation took some time, but ultimately she determined that the problem was not a corroded trap, as she first supposed, but merely ill fitting water supply lines up near where the lines connected to the faucet. After coming out from under the sink to stretch once more and turn down the heat under the potatoes that were still bubbling merrily on the stove, Marti fetched the plumbing putty she had noticed while looking for the tools, and crawled back under the sink to finish the job. It was at that moment that Daniel Gregg suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"May I ask what you are doing Madam?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed at seeing what he thought was Carolyn's blue-jean-clad lower half protruding from under the sink in as awkward and unladylike a position as one would suppose.

"Well what does it LOOK like I am doing?" Her voice was muffled. "And what business is it of yours anyway?" she responded crossly. "I'm almost finished here . . ." and the Captain heard the 'clank' of wrench to metal.

"I take interest in anything and everything in this household!" The Captain's voice was beginning to increase in volume. " . . . And I would hardly call what you are doing ladylike!"

"Well if you are THAT interested, whoever you are, next time you can fix the sink!" There was a pause and a small grunt. "There! Done!" And slowly Marti slid herself out from under the cramped area backwards, stood and turned to face the man before her. "And who the heck are YOU anyway?"

Just in time, Captain Gregg had realized that the figure before him was NOT Carolyn — nor could he simply vanish: He had _spoken_ to her! Just as quickly, he 'melted' into the same persona he had used for Dr. Ryan McNally — that of 'Danny' complete with two buckets of lobsters.

"These are for Mrs. Muir," he said gruffly, extending the buckets. "She asked me to bring them by," he continued ad-libbing, somewhat taken aback. "I promised her I would deliver them this afternoon. Now just who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Fixing the sink, what does it look like?" Marti retorted. "You shouldn't have startled me like that, coming in here with no warning. I darn near bumped my head under there."

"You shouldn't have BEEN under there!" 'Danny' answered back. "Fixing pipes is hardly a fit occupation for a lady, and you still haven't said who you are."

"Well there doesn't happen to be a 'gentleman' around to do it at the moment!" Marti snapped. "Just one unliberated male who STILL hasn't bothered introducing himself!"

"My name is Danny, and you haven't told me who you are."

"My name is Marti and like I said, if you are that worried about what is going on here next time you can fix the sink."

"I am not a blasted plumber Madam!"

"Then don't yell at me because I can do something you can't!" Now Marti's voice was beginning to rise. "Tell me, is Schooner Bay full of bullheaded males like you?"

"Indeed!" Daniel drew back slightly; realizing the last thing he should be doing was getting into an argument with a total stranger. _Surely Carolyn knows something!_ He thought. _Discretion is definitely the better part of_ _valor in this case!_ Sitting down the lobster buckets that were still in his hands, the Captain looked at the furious face of the woman in front of him. "I wish you a good day Madam."

"There — you did say something civil!" Marti said as she bent to pick up the lobster buckets. "An apology would have been better . . . " she continued, but when she looked up again the man had vanished. Shrugging, she started putting the pots and pans back under the sink — keeping out a large pot to boil the lobsters.

Outside, thunder began to rumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And WHO, pray-tell is that hellcat in the kitchen?" Daniel bellowed as he appeared in the main cabin.

"Just a minute, Captain!" Carolyn replied, typing furiously. "I'm on a roll here."

"Has everyone around here gone barmy!" the Captain exploded, "Just what may I ask goes on in this house? There is a stranger in my galley and . . ."

"Oh, that's Marti." Carolyn said as nonchalantly as possible, pulling her finished page out of her typewriter._ Okay, he's not thrilled — not that THAT'S surprising!_ She thought, and looked at the seaman, determinedly. "She's going to be staying here for a bit."

"And just how long is a 'bit' Madam?" and his voice again began to increase in volume. "How many times have I told you how I feel about strangers coming here? Invading our privacy? Do you KNOW what that woman is doing down there?" Outside the thunder grew louder.

"Um, fixing dinner, I think." Carolyn answered, sniffing the air. "Potatoes maybe? Wonder what else she has in mind?"

"That is not what I meant, and you KNOW it!" The Captain stormed. "Why is she in this house at all, let alone in my galley? I'll have you know she was CRAWLING around under the sink and . . ."

"Oh great!" Carolyn said brightly. "I wonder if she's figured out what is wrong with it?"

"She might have," that Captain sniffed, knowing perfectly well that the woman had. "But that is not the point! Who is she, and what is she doing in Gull Cottage?"

"I told you, that's Marti." Carolyn smiled, trying to calm the seaman down. "She's Martha's niece, come for a visit."

"Martha isn't here, much to my eternal regret."

"I know that!" and Carolyn smiled again. "Captain, do try and be reasonable. Marti is fresh out of two years in the Peace Corps in Africa. She came here because Martha invited her to come here. She hadn't heard about Harry's temporary transfer to England or Martha going to Florida."

"I am listening . . ." and the Captain began to relax. "And why is she in my galley? Messing about under the sink? Fixing dinner?"

"I suppose she was fixingthe _sink,"_ said Carolyn. "I did mention that there was something wrong with it. And why are you calling her a hellcat anyway?" she asked, grinning.

"We had words, Madam."

"Words?" Carolyn said, nonplussed. "You _introduced_ yourself?"

"No Dear Lady, _'Danny'_ introduced himself."

"Ah," Carolyn nodded, remembering Daniel Gregg recounting Ryan McNally's meeting with 'Danny the Lobsterman' two years before. "But why did you do that, Daniel?"

"Blast it, my dear, because I thought she was you — crawling around under the sink and . . . I . . . Um . . . spoke to her and then . . . well, I had to do something . . ."

Carolyn giggled, imagining the look on Daniel's face at the sight of a stranger emerging from 'below decks,' as it were.

The spirit of Gull Cottage drew himself up and gave her a stern look. "The question remains Madam, why is that . . . that woman in my galley messing up the decks?"

"Because . . . Because I invited her to." Carolyn smiled at the seaman's choice of words, verses her thoughts. "She is going to stay for a while and help us get things caught up around here. I think she could be the answer to our prayers! Face it, Captain! The last three weeks have not been smooth sailing. And we . . . I don't want to fight with you again like we did this morning. It makes my stomach hurt. I still have two big articles to get out, another I am submitting on spec, we still have your memoirs to work on, the rent is due soon and I just am not going to have the time to get everything done around here that ought to be done."

"I am cooperating Madam!"

Carolyn gave him a smile that made his heart melt. "I KNOW you are, Daniel! That's just it. You have been cooperating. And I'm sorry we argued this morning, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that you have been doing everything you can. But face it . . ." and she paused, trying gracefully to explain her feelings.

Inwardly the seaman smiled. It was still a novelty for him to hear the woman he adored use his Christian name. Since the night of her parent's anniversary the previous March, the occasions had been rare, but they had happened. And he realized how much — again, he wanted to keep her happy and content.

" . . . My dear man — " she continued. "There are some things, like we were talking about this morning before I left, that you simply can't do — like drive anywhere, get the kids to their practices . . ."

"I am not a blasted babysitter Madam!"

"I know you aren't," Carolyn said reasonably. "And that's just it. Marti is — or at least can substitute for one in this case. She's here, she was planning on being here for a while to visit with Martha anyway and she needs a place to stay . . ."

"How many times have I told you that Gull Cottage is not a hotel?"

"More times than I care to count at the moment!" but she smiled. "Captain, I have simply got to get back to work! If you care about the upkeep of . . . of OUR home, and the well being of this family please — for me, give Marti a chance. Give ME a chance to get through these deadlines, get the rent paid and get the other stuff around the place caught up. "Who knows? " She added, "Marti was only planning on visiting for a week — maybe two. That's not so long! Is it really so much to ask? Then she will be leaving! Besides . . ." she added, "Martha would be very hurt if we turned her niece away — you wouldn't do that to Martha, would you!"

"I do not want strangers in my house . . ." The Captain started, but Carolyn could see that he was softening.

"You let US stay!" And she gave him a warm look.

"One of my wiser decisions Madam." and the seaman gave her a devilish grin.

"Then she can stay?"

"This means I don't have free run of my own ship . . ."

"As much as you had before you showed yourself to Martha!" Carolyn countered, deciding it best to ignore the "my ship" comment this time. "It took you almost two years to do that, remember? Please, Daniel?" and Carolyn gave him a look that could melt the hardest of hearts.

"Very well Madam . . . for you . . . she may stay . . ."

"Thank-you, Daniel."

_"ON TRIAL!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening and dinner had come quickly. Candy and Jonathan had arrived home after flute and Cub Scouts and greeted Marti politely, at the same time sniffing the air like bird-dogs. Lobster! As Carolyn had pointed out, Captain Gregg had not been burning the food during his time in the kitchen, nor had Carolyn when she took a turn, but dinner had not been the imaginative or more complicated fare that Martha seemed to be able to create at the drop of a hat either.

Jonathan greeted Marti a little more cautiously perhaps because he was waiting to see what his hero thought of the woman, but by the time they were into dinner and they had heard some of Marti adventures, the children were enthralled. They were especially interested when they heard about Marti's guitar, which she said she would "pull out some night — " as soon as she had time to put on new strings, and had tuned the instrument.

"This has got to be the BEST lobster dinner I have had in ages Marti!" Carolyn raved that night as they were eating. "Where on earth did you learn to cook . . ." and she broke off, grinning. "Never mind! I bet I know where you learned at least some of it! Martha taught you, right?"

"MY lobster Madam!" Daniel Gregg interjected, standing over by the sink, having made himself unseen to Marti, but visible to Carolyn and the children. "I brought it!"

"You have Danny to thank for the lobster, Mrs. Muir," Marti said, smiling. "He sure came along at the right time! Those hot dogs I found in the bottom of the refrigerator wouldn't have been enough, I don't think! I don't care much for that man's manners or his rather unliberated views about women, but he is certainly a good lobsterman."

Jonathan giggled into his milk and Candy nudged him under the table.

"MY MANNERS ARE EXEMPLARY!" the Captain burst out. "She's the one who . . ."

"Of course I suppose lobstermen and sailors don't get to be around people much," she continued thoughtfully. "He probably just hasn't been exposed to the modern woman as much as he should be. Maybe if he comes around often enough, he will learn."

Candy giggled this time — hastily turning her noises into a 'sneeze' to cover herself.

Carolyn gave the seaman on overly sweet smile. "Maybe the next time you see Danny you can invite him to dinner!" she said to Marti.

"Never Madam!" Daniel's voice rose in volume, and once again thunder rumbled. "And it's Seamen, blast it!" His tall figure disappeared from in front of the sink and reappeared directly in back of Marti's chair. "Seamen! Why can you blasted landlubbers not understand? It's SEAMEN!"

"Oh, I forgot," Marti added absently, oblivious to the Captain's ranting behind her, "Aunt Martha told me these days they would rather be called 'seamen.' I must remember that. I wouldn't want to insult any of the locals here. On the other hand, I hope men like Danny can learn to understand that it's no crime to be handy around the house — especially since I noticed a few other items around here I think I can fix for you."

Captain Gregg growled and vanished. Marti herded the children upstairs to finish Friday's homework and start their baths, and Carolyn departed for her room to work on her magazine article again — breathing her _second_ relaxed breath in three weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madam." Daniel Gregg materialized in the main cabin. "Today is Saturday."

"Oh, thanks, Captain!" Carolyn turned to the seaman with a big smile, "But I knew that! Isn't it a glorious morning? Here —" and she held a good-sized stack of typewritten pages out to the seaman. "Daniel, when you get a minute, can you read these pages and tell me what you think?I had a great night's sleep last night, woke up early this morning and actually had a little time to go back and look at the first five chapters of your memoirs. First time in ages, it seems! You know, now that our household problems have calmed down. I've made a few adjustments, but really, I think they are just about perfect. Nor more tweaking needed! We may just finally get this book to a publisher by the end of the summer!"

"Really my dear?" The Captain looked pleased and reached for the manuscript, then stopped and frowned slightly at the woman in front of him. "Madam, this . . ." He gestured at the papers she was holding. " . . . Is very good news — marvelous news, but that wasn't why I mentioned the date."

"Oh really Captain?" Carolyn asked, giving him a look. "Have I missed something?"

"Yes Dear Lady. You have. That woman . . ."

"You mean Marti?"

"Yes, Marti. That woman has been here for two weeks now and shows no signs of leaving. I was wondering when you were planning on asking her about her departure plans." Silently, he took the stack of typewritten pages from Carolyn.

"Marti? Ask her to leave?" Carolyn looked at the seaman, astounded. "Surely you jest, Captain."

"On the contrary, I am quite serious."

"I don't plan on asking her, Daniel."

"Mrs. Muir . . ." The Captain began to pace. "I have been reasonable and fair. But she has been here two weeks."

"And haven't things been, in your words, "Ship-shape and Bristol-Fashion" on board this ship Captain?" Carolyn asked. "Marti hasn't said anything about leaving and I can't . . . won't ask her. I don't plan on rocking the boat! She is my employee — or guest at the moment, and she will stay as long as she wants to stay."

"Madam . . ." The seaman started. "I will grant you that the woman is a good housekeeper . . ."

"Not just a good housekeeper, she's a good everything," said Carolyn with a grin. "Must be all that time in Africa, or something. She's a real Renaissance woman! I've never met a person, man or woman, so handy!" Shifting a few papers on her desk, Carolyn continued. "She not only fixed the kitchen sink the first day she was here, but in the last two weeks, she's replaced that broken light fixture in the bathroom, added another double socket in the kitchen, fixed all the door locks and knobs around the place, changed the oil in the car, and repaired the washer! You know she told me all it took for the washer was a two-dollar part from the hardware store? I shudder to think what Harry would have charged!"

"Well if things are running smoothly now then it wouldn't be a hardship for anyone if she leaves."

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I'm afraid that is out of the question." Carolyn said softly, but firmly.

"And your reasoning for that Madam?"

"Well, for one thing, as I said, Marti is wonderful and there is no reason for her to leave." Carolyn said, another smile lighting her face. "No one can replace Martha, of course, but Daniel, everything is going so well! Marti is a great cook, lightning around the house, does lawn work, and I have never seen a woman more adept at sniffing out every bargain in town — the kids like her, and yet, somehow she does all these things without making me feel as if I were a failure for NOT being good at the things she is good at. She is also around my age — I have a female contemporary I can talk to about day-to-day things after the children are in bed. Not only that, but now that things are running smoothly again, you and I have more of a chance to talk, to share stories, take walks, just have time to be together like we were before Martha left and things started to get behind." And Carolyn shrugged again. "What's not to like about her?"

"Well, her taste in music leaves something to be desired."

Carolyn laughed. "Her thing does seem to be more modern music, I'll admit! Maybe that's why the woman never seems to stop! The music keeps her going — But honestly . . ." and Carolyn stopped organizing her papers and stood and faced Captain Gregg. "Is that really the only reason Daniel?"

"I just wonder why she has to stay now that things are ship-shape again."

"Captain, things are ship-shape _because_ she is here," Carolyn responded quickly. "I have no wish to get back to where we were three weeks ago, practically at each other's throats — remember?"

"Aye, Carolyn, I do indeed." The Captain said softly. "But, blast it Madam, I . . . I do miss being able to sit down and have breakfast with you all in the morning. A Captain should have free run of his own ship!"

"Oh, Daniel!" Carolyn whispered softly. "I AM sorry. You're right. I've missed that too! There must be a way . . . I don't suppose you would consider showing yourself to her . . ."

"I suppose not."

"Well, you COULD show up as 'Danny' some morning and drop off some more lobsters and I could invite you to stay . . ." Carolyn gave the Captain a wicked grin, and the Captain grinned back in spite of himself.

"We'll think of something," Carolyn promised.

"Mrs. Muir?" Carolyn heard a knock at the bedroom door. "May I come in for a moment?"

"Yes Marti." Carolyn answered, giving the Captain an apologetic look as Marti entered the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that Ed and Abner will be out here to replace the water heater tomorrow."

"Marti!" Carolyn said with a look of surprise. "I can't possibly pay for a water heater at the moment! I didn't even know that there was anything wrong with it — I mean, more than the usual."

"Maybe not for you, Mrs. Muir, but certainly for me — like a lot of the appliances are around this house."

Carolyn shot the Captain a look. "Oh . . . um . . . really? Like what?"

"Oh just small stuff," said Marti. "Irritating and aggravating things, more than anything else, really. Like the water changes temperature suddenly, without warning when I am running the water for my Saturday night bath, or when I'm doing dishes . . . and I think your iron may need to be replaced. It shuts itself off when I'm not looking — I know I'm not doing it! At least I don't _think_ I am. If they weren't inanimate objects, I would call them juvenile . . ."

_"C-a-a-a-p-tain!" _Carolyn said under her breath.

"I am NOT juvenile!" answered the Captain, now staring out the French doors, assuming an innocent air.

"Anyway, we are getting the water heater replaced, so that, at least, is one problem solved," Marti continued.

"Marti, I just said, I can't possibly afford a new water heater at the moment!"

"Oh, you aren't paying for it, Mrs. Muir. Claymore is."

_"W-h-a-a-a-a-t?"_ Carolyn and Daniel said together.

"Claymore is." Marti repeated.

"I don't believe it," Daniel Gregg interjected invisibly. "That penny-pinching miser wouldn't part with a nickel if his . . ."

"He's an odd duck, that one," said Marti. "And a real penny-pincher. But the pour soul does have a soft spot."

"On his head perhaps." Daniel said "Perhaps you hit him on it Madam?"

Carolyn stifled a giggle. "Marti, this is unbelievable . . . How . . .?"

"Yes Madam!" the Captain asked, intrigued, "How?"

"How? Oh, simple. I was in the general store yesterday and Claymore was there, in something of a state. He was on the phone with the vet. Seems his pet parakeet . . . Dickie bird, I think his name is? Was sick and he was trying to explain to the vet in Keystone what was wrong. Actually he was telling the vet's receptionist. Poor man was practically in tears. Positively desperate. I think it's sweet when people care so much for their pets, don't you? Especially birds and such. It's so much easier to get attached to a dog like Scruffy or cats . . ."

"And . . ?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, well, I'm an old hand at parakeets. We had lots of pets when I was growing up. Dogs, cats, birds . . ." Marti replied. "I knew right away what the problem was!"

"And you saved Claymore's bird?"

"Right," said Marti. "A simple malady really! No problem at all. Claymore was so happy! I don't think I have ever seen anyone so overjoyed. He promised me anything I wanted for saving Dickie Bird and I told him I wanted a new water heater for Gull Cottage. I mean, after all, it would certainly make my life easier!"

"I DON'T believe it!" The Captain roared, and at the same time Carolyn said:

"Marti, are you sure? Have you _TRIPLE_ checked this?"

"Believe it," said Marti. "Why are you so surprised? After all, there's some good in everyone. Well, he did say he could take it off his taxes at the end of the year! Well, just wanted to let you know! See you downstairs, Mrs. Muir. I still have some laundry to do — that is if I can keep the clotheslines from falling down today!" Giving her employer a wave, Marti headed for the door.

_"Daniel . . ." _Carolyn said under her breath, turning to the seaman.

"I know Dear Lady, no more tricks." And he gave Marti's retreating figure a look of reluctant admiration. "And do you think we will have time to start proofing part two of my memoirs today?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carolyn and Marti were relaxing in the living room that Sunday evening, the third week in April while Candy and Jonathan were upstairs playing Monopoly. Monday marked the beginning of Spring Break, and as a special treat, Carolyn had allowed them to stay up for an extra hour — knowing that the next day they could sleep in if they chose to.

"Hmm . . . I feel like I could sleep for a week myself!" Carolyn stretched, and turned and closed the cover of the novel she was reading.

"So are you just about finished with the lighthouse article, Mrs. Muir?" Marti asked as she clipped the thread of the jacket that she had just finished mending. "There! Done!" she added.

"Rounding the bend. I have one more section to finish, but I can't do that until I meet with Mr. Jackson tomorrow," Carolyn said. "He's the lighthouse museum curator up in Mount Desert Island. I'll be making an early start of it, I'm afraid. I need to meet him at ten, but it's an hour's drive — I won't be back until after three-o'clock, I imagine. Then I'll be spending the rest of the day finishing up the article itself." Carolyn shrugged gracefully. "I hate to take so much time for the drive up and back, but Mr. Jackson has way too much information and too many displays to show me for me to even attempt to do it over the phone, and this was the only time he could meet with me. Are you sure you will be okay here with the kids by yourself? I'm sorry this is such a last-minute thing. Normally I know much more in advance when I have to be gone for the day."

Daniel Gregg materialized into the room, making himself unseen to the housekeeper, as usual.

"Tomorrow Madam? I did tell you, did I not, that I am required to be at a meeting of my Spectral Fraternity and I will be gone tomorrow also?" The seaman frowned. "That means Miss Shaw will be here alone with the children . . ." he said doubtfully.

"I'm sure we will be fine, Mrs. Muir," Marti answered her. "I'm just glad you trust me with them!"

"Well I know they are safe with you Marti!" Carolyn said, a trifle pointedly, looking not at Marti, but at the seaman standing in front of the fireplace. "Of course I trust you! It seems like we have always known you, and the children love you. You know that!"

"Candy and Jonathan are so well behaved and well balanced," Marti continued. "They both have beautiful manners! So amiable and polite! They're really a credit to this household. I'm sure we will be fine." Marti stopped for a moment as she folded up her sewing kit and put it away, then flexed her fingers in front of her.

The Captain smiled in satisfaction. _HIS household!_

"I just remembered," Marti added, "Candy and Jonathan are going on their hike tomorrow morning too — "In honor of the first day of Spring Break," they say. They've been planning it for a week, remember?"

Carolyn nodded. "I forgot — I've just been so swamped trying to research this lighthouse story! Are they set? Do they need anything else?"

"Just a half a dozen sandwiches and some Hostess Ding-Dongs to hold them over!" Marti grinned. "I have all the sandwich fixings — picked them up in town yesterday. I just need to throw them together! Scruffy is going with them, so I guess I will be alone."

"Well, that will be all right then!" The seaman nodded, satisfied.

"It might be a good time for me to re-paper the pantry shelves and that other small closet in the kitchen. I've been putting that little project off! So I'll be here if they need anything," Marti continued. "Besides, you'll have the car, so I'm grounded here anyway." Smiling, she glanced toward the rooms upstairs. "They really have been very good lately! Did you know they haven't fussed at all about the TV being broken again? Henry said he would be out for sure sometime Tuesday with the tubes. I wish I could fix it!"

"At, last! Something the woman cannot tinker with!" the Captain snorted. "Amazing."

"I hate to admit it, but tinkering with televisions is a little beyond me," Marti added. "We had portable record players in Africa, but no TV's, I'm afraid!"

Carolyn blinked at Marti's choice of words and glanced at the Captain. It was amazing how often Marti sounded like she was responding to Daniel's words and not her own — _but that was impossible, wasn't it?_ "I can do with the peace and quiet!" Carolyn grinned. "There's not that much on TV Sunday night anyway. I can live without it."

"You can manage, but can the children?" Captain Gregg interjected, still standing in front if the fireplace. "I believe that is them coming downstairs now."

"You spoke too soon, Mrs. Muir!" and Marti laughed. "Can the children manage, is the question! I think they are tired of Monopoly. I wonder what they are up to now?" There was a pause as Carolyn and Marti heard the indecipherable whispers of Candy and Jonathan just outside the living room doorway.

Again Carolyn wondered at Marti's choice of words, but her children, making their way into the room, interrupted her thoughts. "Game over?" Carolyn asked, "You haven't been at it very long."

"We got bored," Jonathan said glumly.

"Bored?" Marti smiled. "Why Spring Vacation hasn't even really begun! You can't possibly be bored yet!"

"Well, yes," said Candy. "After all, the TV _has_ been broken for a week and we're all packed for our hike and well . . . well, we were just looking for something different to do."

"Yeah, different," added Jonathan. "We're getting a little tired of Scrabble and Double Solitaire and Monopoly."

"No playing up in the attic tonight?" Marti grinned. "You two spend a lot of time up there!"

"Not tonight," Jonathan said, "Ca . . ." but he stopped when Carolyn gave him a sharp look — her eyes shifting from Captain Gregg to Marti. ". . . Can't we stay here and do something?" he finished, recovering from his slip. "Are you guys busy?"

"Just finished mending your jacket Jonathan!" Marti smiled again. "I think I am just about done in for the night!"

"Oh," said Candy. "Does that mean you're sleepy?"

"And just why do you ask?" Carolyn questioned them.

"Well we were just thinking . . ." Jonathan started.

"Yeah, thinking . . ." Candy repeated.

_"Yes-s-s-s?"_ Carolyn said archly. The last time the children had started out on this tack, the evening had ended with a flooded bathroom and the family harboring a runaway seal!

" . . . Thinking maybe you might like to relax and have some fun?" Candy finished.

"I thought that's what I _was_ doing." Carolyn smiled, wondering what her youngsters were up to.

"And just how might we do that?" Marti asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Marti, would you play your guitar for us please?" Candy and Jonathan burst out together.

"You said you would, but you've been busy, but you got new strings for it last week — have you fixed it yet?" asked Jonathan.

"Don't you need to try it out or something? Won't you please play for us?" added Candy.

"Oh kids! I'm sure Marti is too tired to play tonight!" Carolyn protested. "She's been mending, and you have all this coming week off — maybe later, okay?"

"But Mom . . ."

"No buts, Candy! Jonathan!" Captain Gregg, still standing by the fireplace mantle, jumped into the conversation. "You heard your mother . . . Besides," he added, "The last thing I am in the mood for is wild music! I am subjected to enough of that when this woman cleans house! She chases me from room to room with it! Her and her transistor! It is worse than Martha's feather duster and vacuum cleaner! Blasted technology! And that reminds me Madam . . ."

"I really don't mind, Mrs. Muir — " Marti said, interrupting the Captain's invisible tirade. "So tell me you two, have you been conspiring? Waiting for me to get the guitar strings?"

Candy and her brother looked at each other and then turned back to the woman and nodded.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" the housekeeper asked, giving Jonathan's blonde hair a tousle, "Go get the guitar!"

"Great!" Jonathan said, overjoyed, as he bolted from the room.

"That's not fair! I wanted to get it!" Candy cried, following on her brother's heels.

"Mrs. Muir! Must we?" The Captain looked pained. "This evening was coming along splendidly! Must I be subjected to this caterwauling tonight?"

"Here Marti!" Jonathan said, panting, coming back into the room and handing her the guitar. "Do you need anything else? Some music maybe? A stool?"

The housekeeper grinned. "Just a little patience Jonathan! Actually, I hate to disappoint you, but I don't know that many of the songs you like on the guitar, not without sheet music anyway, and I don't have any!"

"Really?" Candy asked, "Then what music do you know? Why do you keep a guitar around if you can't play anything on it?"

"I didn't say I couldn't play anything, I just meant I don't know the guitar chords and fingering for too many of YOUR songs — like the ones Three Dog Night sings and such," Marti grinned. "I can sing them, just can't play them! Actually, when I was in the Corps, I learned how to play more folk songs than anything else."

"Folk songs? Like _Kumbayaa_ and _This Land is Your Land?" _Candy questioned, sitting on the floor beside Jonathan, in front of Marti and her mother.

"Right," Marti nodded. "Very good — only _Kumbayaa_ really isn't that old — but it sure sounds like it, doesn't it?" And she started to strum the familiar, pretty tune. In spite of himself, the seaman drew closer to where the family was seated and then he sat on the vacant ottoman that Marti had been propping her feet on earlier.

"That's what Miss Drew told us in class," said Candy. "But I like some of the older old ones too."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan asked, "older old ones?"

"I think Candy means tunes from maybe a hundred years ago, right sweetheart?" Carolyn smiled at her daughter.

"Right," Candy nodded. "There's one — I can't remember the title — that makes me think of an old man singing it to an old woman. Something about that even if the woman he loves grows old and gray he will still love her, regardless. I think it's Irish," she added, glancing at the Captain. "It's really pretty . . ."

"This one?" Marti asked, as she started to play.

"That's it!" Candy said. "What's it called again?"

_"Believe Me if all Those Endearing Young Charms_, Carolyn said. "And you're right, Candy. It is Irish — and very old. I don't think I even know exactly how old it is, but old!"

"Older than I am, my dear Candy!" the Captain added. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I have heard it!" And the seaman smiled — an almost misty look coming to his azure blue eyes. "My mother used to sing that song!" he said softly. "It's been ages . . ."

"It was first printed in 1737 in London, Candy," Marti interjected. "But it's probably much older. There was also a set of Scottish lyrics — _I Lo'ed Ne'er a Laddie But Ane_. But Thomas Moore wrote the lyrics that you have probably heard — the ones popular today, in 1808 — which makes them older than that handsome fellow hanging over the mantelpiece!" she continued.

Jonathan turned and grinned at the Captain, and Marti started to sing. Recognizing the song, Candy and Jonathan joined in humming with Marti for the next verse, their sweet voices creating an almost unconscious harmony.

"Aren't you going to sing, Mrs. Muir?" Marti kept strumming, "I know you know this . . ."

"Um, sure . . ." Carolyn said, the children turned toward her, their faces shining in the firelight, and she began, singing a few lines, but stopping as she felt Daniel's eyes burning into her with an intensity she had never seen before. Marti, Candy and Jonathan finished the song.

"That's so pretty!" Candy sighed, as the last notes faded away. "What others do you know?"

"How about this one?" Marti asked, and began singing the old standard, _Cockles and Mussels_.

"How did she know?" The Captain said with wonder, "I've never told anyone . . . my favorite song — well, almost favorite!" and he paused. "How could she _possibly_ know?"

"I don't know, Daniel!" Carolyn spoke softly, one eye on the Captain and the other on Marti and the children, who were still singing. "Personally, I think you should relax and enjoy it!" And Carolyn and the Captain turned back to Marti as she finished the song. As Marti's voice faded away, there was a pause, and then Candy and Jonathan clapped their hands — crying for yet another tune.

"Hey Mom," Jonathan commented, as Marti flexed her fingers again and idly strummed a few chords, "These songs remind me of Tim Seagirt's songs — Remember?"

"Oh yes — " Marti remarked, and she strummed a bar of what the family recognized immediately as _Without Her._ "Aunt Martha sent me his album," and she laughed. "This one was very popular in the little village I served in too. They just about wore the album out! _Without Her _was a favorite — I like it, but THIS song is even prettier I think — " And she switched to the intro of another song. " . . . I never can remember all the words, but I just love the tune —" Her voice broke off as she continued to strum the song that Carolyn had learned by heart, and a hush fell over the room.

"My dear . . . " the Captain said quietly, looking straight into Carolyn's radiant green eyes, "My dear I may never get this chance again . . ." And softly but surely he began to singthe words of the song he had written to Carolyn over a year before.

Candy and Jonathan turned to look at the seaman, trying very hard not to look like they were gazing at empty space. Carolyn felt her cheeks turn crimson and Marti continued to play. Daniel Gregg crossed his fingers, praying Marti wouldn't stop until he had completed his song.

Carolyn gulped, but remained silent and the children turned to Marti as she continued to play and the Captain continued in his rich baritone. Carolyn could have sworn that Daniel's voice cracked as he hit the final notes.

"Oh _If Only_, my love . . ." the seaman whispered. "Goodnight, my dear . . ." And slowly the Captain faded away. The clock on the mantle struck ten, and the mood was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you think three sandwiches each is enough?" Candy asked her brother the following morning as they ate their breakfast.

"I think so," said Jonathan. "We'll be back sometime after lunch, but before dinner." He turned to the housekeeper and grinned. "Thanks for making them Marti!"

"You're welcome!" Marti smiled. "Do you know where you are going today? I'd kind of like to have an idea, just in case."

"Oh, just up the beach a way," Candy responded. "We have all week to go beach-combing. This is just our first hike! We'll be doing another one, but Adam and Quentin want to come out here for a day and hike and eat lunch and play volleyball . . . Will that be all right with you?" she questioned, looking at the housekeeper.

"If it's okay with your mother, it's okay with me," said Marti, glancing at Carolyn who had just come rushing into the room. "You know you need to ask her first."

"Okay if what?" Carolyn asked, coming into the kitchen. "Good morning troops! Coffee ready Marti?"

"Of course!" She smiled broadly at the other woman. "And your toast! I made a thermos for you to take along — I figured one cup wouldn't be enough!"

"Thanks!" Carolyn smiled back. "I think you have been reading my mind again! I was going to ask you last night, but I forgot!"

" . . . If Adam and Quentin come over for the day — maybe on Wednesday?" Candy continued, looking at her mother. "You know, for beach volleyball and to swim and stuff. You said it would be okay, remember? Jonathan can come too . . ."

"Thanks, Candy!" Jonathan said, beaming at his sibling and then at his mother. "You're pretty cool for a sister!"

"Sounds fine to me — " Carolyn answered them, taking a hurried bite of the toast Marti had placed in front of her. "You two have everything you need? I'm sorry, but I may not be here when you get back today, but I know you'll have a wonderful time!"

"I'll be back in a second, Mrs. Muir," said Marti. "I want to get a load of laundry on really quick before I start working on the pantry . . ." and she left for the back porch where the washing machine was.

"I still wish I could have come with you today though!" Carolyn continued.

"We know Mom!" said Candy, eating another spoonful of her cereal. "Maybe later this week, if you aren't too busy, we can take a hike together then — you know, us and the Captain! That would be fun!"

"That's okay Mom," Jonathan said, pushing away his half-finished bowl of cereal. "That's your job — you're a writer, you have to write! We understand! We'll tell you guys all about it when we get home."

"Hey!" Carolyn looked over at her son, who was starting to get up from the table. "Since when do you leave half your breakfast?" and she put a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine Mom," said Jonathan, "Just not that hungry! Besides, I want to save room for lunch! C'mon Candy!" he said impatiently, "Aren't you finished yet?"

"Just a minute Jonathan!" Candy protested. "You may not be hungry, but I am!"

"Jonathan, let Candy finish," the Captain said as he materialized into the kitchen. "She's right. You two have all day — no sense leaving in a rush."

"You have a good time too, Captain!" Candy added, taking a last bite of breakfast. " . . . Or whatever you do at your spectral meetings! Hey!" she said thoughtfully. "I don't suppose we could come with you? We could put off our hike for the day and . . ."

"I think not, Candy!" the Captain grinned. "Although I must admit I would love to see the looks on a few faces if I DID bring you two along!"

"I think we better count on going on another hike with you later in the week," Carolyn said, and she turned to the seaman, her face slightly pink, remembering Daniel's song the night before and his comment as it ended. "Good morning Daniel!"

"Good morning, Dear Lady," the Captain answered, giving her a tender look. "I was hoping I would catch you before you left! Are you ready for your trip? Do you have everything you need? Is there anything I can do for you before you go?"

"No, Daniel, I don't think so — " and Carolyn smiled at his mother-hennish concern.

"Mrs. Muir, if you don't get going, you are going to be late," Marti said, coming back into the room. "Kids, are you ready? I'd really like to get moving on this re-papering project and I can't do that until the kitchen table is cleared — I need the space!"

"Ready!" Jonathan said, as he stood, throwing his napkin on the table and gave his mother a hug. "Bye Mom! Bye Marti!" and he gave a sideways salute to the Captain, who was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Bye Marti!" echoed Candy, giving the Captain a surreptitious wink. "Bye Mom! Have a good interview! Drive safe! C'mon Scruffy!" and she followed her brother out toward the front porch.

"I'll walk out with you," Carolyn said, grabbing her briefcase and heading for the front door. Captain Gregg followed suit, walking out to the car with Carolyn where he waived to the children once more and then disappeared from view.

"And goodbye to the four of you!" said Marti, laughing and waving in the doorway. "Have a good time!"

"Hey, that's funny." Candy shifted her lunch hamper from one hand to the other as the two stood by the front gate.

"What?" Jonathan asked as they watched Carolyn's car disappear down the road.

"Marti just said all _four_ of us," said Candy. "I wonder why . . ."

"Guess she meant Scruffy," Jonathan answered, "Let's get going, huh?" and they started down the path that led to the beach.

"Guess so . . ." said Candy. "C'mon Jonathan! Race ya!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain? Captain!" Candy's call was frantic. "Please!" the little girl's voice started to quiver as she ran up the beach toward the house. "Captain, where are you?" The small blue-jean clad figure made her way to the front porch of Gull Cottage where she looked around wildly. "Captain Gregg? Where are you? Mommy's not here! Please . . ." Shoulders shaking; her hand reached for the front door latch. "Captain please . . . Jonathan's in trouble . . ." There was no response from the seaman and the breeze from the ocean tossed her words away.

_"Take a look at yourself and you can look at others differently — Put your hand in the hand of the man From Galilee . . . Oh yeah! Put your hand in the hand of the man from Galilee . . ."_ Marti sang along with the music on her transistor as she put the last of the canned goods and other foodstuffs back on the upper shelves of the kitchen pantry. "There! One more project out of the way!" she said as she climbed down from the stepladder.

"Marti? Marti!" Candy burst into the kitchen and to the pantry door — nearly knocking Marti over.

"Hey there, Candy!" Marti grinned. "You're back early! What's up? Where's your brother?"

"Marti, you have to come with me NOW," Candy cried. "There's . . . There's something wrong with Jonathan!"

Marti's face turned serious in an instant. "Wrong?" She gazed at the little girl's china blue eyes. Clearly this was no joke. "What do you mean, wrong?"

"He's sick," Candy panted. "You have to do something Marti!"

"Just a second honey," Marti answered, placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders to steady her. "Slow down. Everything is going to be fine. Tell me, what happened? Where is he? Down at the beach?"

Candy nodded. "Right — At the beach. He says his stomach hurts something awful, and he couldn't walk back here."

"Lets get moving sweetheart," Marti replied. "You can tell me on the way there."

On the way down to where Jonathan was waiting for them, Candy told the housekeeper about their morning. "Everything was fine Marti! We were having fun! I found a big shell and an old lamp and Jonathan found a piece of driftwood he says he can make a ship's hull with . . ."

"That's wonderful, Candy," Marti said as they headed down the sandy beach. "But, about Jonathan . . . "

"Well, Jonathan started saying his stomach hurt," answered Candy. "Then . . ." and her eyes filled with tears. " . . . I teased him. I said it was his fault! I told him he should have had more for breakfast and he wouldn't be hungry yet . . ."

"That's okay, honey," Marti soothed the contrite, scared little girl. "Then what happened?"

"Jonathan started crying," Candy's voice quivered. "He said "I'm not either hungry, my tummy hurts, right here . . ." The little girl pointed toward her belly button. And then he stopped and he wouldn't walk any more."

"Is that him?" Marti gazed further up the beach, about six hundred feet away.

"Yes," Candy panted; striving to keep her shorter strides even with the housekeeper's slightly longer ones.

"Then what happened, Candy?" Marti asked, trying not to scare the little girl. "Come on sweetheart. It's all right dear, everything is going to be okay."

"Jonathan said that where it was hurting was starting to move down from his belly button," said Candy. "It moved down and then to his right side, he told me. Then I felt his forehead like Mom does when we're sick. . "

"Then what?" Marti asked, still making strides toward the little boy, lying in the sand.

"He was hot," said the little girl. "And kind of . . . clammy at the same time . . . not sweaty like you are after you have run a race or played volleyball, and then . . ."

"Then what, Candy?" Marti demanded. "Come ON honey! I need to know what to tell the doctor!"

"He threw up," said Candy, making a face. "I think he lost most of his breakfast." And she gulped. "It was really yucky. I don't know how Mom does it when we are sick! Anyway, I kicked sand over the mess so Jonathan wouldn't look at it and get sick again, and then I told him to lie down on his side in case he threw up again. Then I came to find Mom or the Cap . . . I . . . or you," she continued, hoping Marti didn't notice her slip. "I did right, didn't I Marti? I didn't want to leave him, but I had to . . ."

Breathing heavily, Marti and Candy reached the pale little boy lying almost unconscious in the sand, where Scruffy was acting as guard dog.

"You did fine, sweetie. Only thing you could do was leave him and come and get me. You didn't have a telephone with you, you know!"

"Marti, what's wrong with him?" Candy asked fearfully. "I've never seen Jonathan look so sick! He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"I hope so sweetheart!" Marti said. "Lets just keep our fingers crossed, shall we?" And she crossed her fingers in front of her for the little girl to see. "Come on now. Help me out here. I'll carry Jonathan . . . " and she scooped the little boy up in her arms. "You carry the lunch hampers and Jonathan's driftwood and your stuff, okay? Can you do that for me please?"

The little girl nodded, and they were off — back down the beach toward home — Scruffy trotting along behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Blast!"_ Marti started fuming as they reached the gate. _"Stupid Marti! NO CAR!"_ And she turned toward Candy. "Come on honey. Leave your stuff on the porch . . . Hmmm . . . closest neighbor . . . car . . . Cleveland Hampton! Candy! Candy!" She called to the little girl coming back down the walk. "Would your principal be home?"

"Mr. Hampton? I guess so . . ." Candy said. "Why?"

"His car," Marti grunted, shifting Jonathan's weight. "Your Mom isn't here. She has the car! I need HIS car! No ambulance service in this little town . . . We need to hurry!"

"Right" Candy answered. "I get you. Mr. Hampton should be home today. He told me when Jonathan and I saw him on Saturday that he was looking forward to Spring Break, with no PTA, no meetings and relaxing! Come on!"

And together, Candy and Marti — still carrying Jonathan, started up Bay Road in double-quick time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were right to get him in here, Miss Shaw," Doctor Jacobson said. "Your hunch was correct, by the way! Appendicitis, pure and simple. It's going to be close, I think, but it hasn't perforated yet. They're prepping him for surgery now. Now about the Statement of Informed Consent—"

"Statement?" Marti questioned.

"To perform the surgery," said the doctor. "Purely routine. A _Statement of Informed Consent has to be _signed before we can start operating. Jonathan is a minor. It has to be signed by his parent or guardian — or barring that, some other next of kin. Over age twenty-one, of course!"

"Blast!" Marti said softly. "Blast, Blast! I'm their housekeeper, not a family member OR next of kin! What . . . ?" She stopped and looked down — remembering Candy who was still standing next to her. Not wishing to frighten the girl, she forced herself to remain calm. "Doctor, is there anything . . . any way around this?" she said helplessly. "I've left a message for his mother . . . she should be here anytime . . ." The woman's voice took on a desperate tone.

"Not a problem," said Jacobson. "Jonathan is a minor, and this is a life-threatening situation. As the doctor in charge, I can make the decision to operate, and I say 'Yes.'" And he smiled down at Candy. "Your brother is going to be fine. I'll just have a bunch of extra homework to do later — that's all!" and he stroked the girl's head. "Now if you will excuse me . . . I think we are almost ready to begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carolyn Muir and Daniel Gregg burst into the hospital's emergency waiting room approximately one hour later. "Marti!"

"Mommy!" Candy cried. She looked wistfully at the seaman who was following closely behind Carolyn and she stopped herself from calling out to him.

"Marti, what happened?" Carolyn asked tensely. "Where's Jonathan?"

"Blast it Madam!" Daniel invisibly uttered a seaman's expletive, "Where is the boy? If anything has happened to the lad . . . "

"Shh!" Carolyn whispered softly to the excited spirit, reaching for her daughter and hugging her tight. She looked at the woman. "Cleveland Hampton told us . . . me what happened when I got home. He was waiting on the porch. Is Jonathan . . . ?"

"Jonathan is going to be fine!" and the housekeeper smiled. "We made it in time. Appendicitis! An extremely 'hot' appendix, from what the doctor said, but it didn't rupture. Jonathan's been in surgery for about an hour. The surgery will probably take at least another hour, and he will be at least another half an hour after that in recovery while they make sure his heart rate is back to normal. But according to Doctor Jacobson, they aren't expecting any complications. I think the doctor has some paperwork for you to fill out though!"

Daniel Gregg dropped onto the couch in the hospital waiting room: stunned. Carolyn sank down next to him and began to cry softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally! They're both asleep!" Carolyn whispered as she tiptoed out the children's bedroom door. Daniel followed noiselessly behind her, leaving the door ajar, just in case. "Maybe now that Jonathan is home, we can have a little peace and quiet," she continued. "All this driving back and forth from the hospital, I'm exhausted! And I STILL have an article to finish."

"You certainly are entitled to some rest my dear!" the Captain concurred. "I must say, in all honesty, that the last three days have been quite nerve-wracking for me also." And the seaman shuddered. "Appendicitis! Of all things! I remember having to help handle a few such operations on board ship during my lifetime, but never in my wildest dreams and beyond did I ever think about a CHILD like Jonathan or Candy being subjected to such a thing."

"Well," said Carolyn "The doctor told me as we were checking out today that I shouldn't feel guilty about not catching it Monday morning, which means you shouldn't feel guilty either. It seems that quite often, appendicitis can come out of nowhere, and just as often in children between ages five and nine, Jonathan's age, appendicitis is diagnosed as either gastroenteritis or a respiratory infection and missed entirely until it's too late."

The seaman nodded. "I am just blasted glad that everything worked out."

"Doctor Jacobson says we were extremely lucky," said Carolyn, as the couple returned to the living room. "If we had been much later getting Jonathan to the hospital, the appendix would have perforated."

The seaman scowled. "You know in my day such a thing almost surely meant that the patient died?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yes, but he said that since Marti got down to the beach and made it to the hospital so fast that they got to it in time. That's why Jonathan was only in the hospital for two days. If it had perforated, we could have really been in for it. But there were no residual effects from the surgery — I'll have to take him back in a week or so to have the stitches removed, but he is going to make a complete recovery."

"Thank God for that," the seaman said quietly. "You know Madam, it is possible that I have made some ill-chosen comments and decisions regarding Miss Shaw. I think perhaps that there is more to Marti than I first thought."

"Are you saying you want to apologize Daniel? For your remarks and criticisms? And for all the jokes and tricks you have played on her?"

"I have much to thank her for — for saving Jonathan . . ." the seaman continued, ducking Carolyn's comment. "Perhaps you may have had a point all along my dear."

"Indeed Captain!" Carolyn said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes — Marti did save Jonathan and she gave me the opportunity to sing the song I wrote for you . . ."

"You wrote for ME?" Carolyn responded, teasing. "I thought you said, and I quote: "Wrote that piece of doggerel" a very long time ago?"

"I know you know better than that Madam," he said quietly. _"I wrote it for you and for no other."_

"Oh thank-you Daniel!" Carolyn said softly, "You know how I feel! But . . ."

The seaman looked past her — Ill-at-ease, anticipating what was coming next.

" . . . But in any case, Daniel, I am not the one you should say something to — it's Marti. She is in the kitchen, making coffee, I think."

"You are quite right Madam. I . . ." He broke off — disappearing as Marti came into the room carrying tea and cups on a tray.

"There!" said Marti, looking at Carolyn and then setting the tea try down on the coffee table. "I thought tea might be better. Less caffeine. It's getting late already. Of course if Jonathan wakes up you may wish you had some!" She paused. "Did you need something else, Mrs. Muir?"

"Carolyn, would you please introduce me to Miss Shaw?" the Captain's disembodied voice asked.

"You're sure?" She answered out loud, surprised, momentarily forgetting that the other woman would think she was talking to empty space.

"Yes my dear, very sure," the seaman said quietly.

"Um Marti . . ." said Carolyn.

"Yes, Mrs. Muir?"

"I'd like . . ."

"Did you want something else? Something to eat perhaps?" and the housekeeper turned toward the kitchen.

"Ahh . . . No Marti, but . . ."

_"Carolyn please!"_ the Captain broke in.

"Marti . . ." and once more Carolyn stopped, and then plunged ahead. "Marti, I want to . . . I have been asked to . . . I want to introduce you to someone."

"Yes, Mrs. Muir?" Marti smiled and looked around the room.

"Now please, don't faint on me here, but I . . . I'd like to introduce you to . . . to our resident ghost, Captain Daniel Gregg."

Slowly, Daniel Gregg materialized into view, and Carolyn glanced from one to the other, expecting to see the woman drop to the floor any second. Much to both the seaman and Carolyn's surprise, Marti only smiled.

"Hello Captain!" said Marti, totally self-possessed, "It's a pleasure to really meet you at last! I must say it's high time you decided to introduce yourself!"

"Um . . ." said Carolyn. "You've heard about Gull Cottage being haunted? From the people in town? You aren't um . . . scared or anything?"

"Yes Madam!" Captain Gregg cut in. "I must say I am flabbergasted! The first time I officially introduced myself to your aunt, she fainted clean away!"

"I've seen you all along, Captain Gregg. I've heard your comments, been very aware of your tricks. I know about you! I know you're a ghost, and that you live here at Gull Cottage with your family."

"But — But I am a spirit!" the Captain blurted out. "An illusion! I didn't show myself to you! How did you know I was here? Did Martha tell you about me?"

"Yes Marti," said Carolyn, "Or did one of the children . . . "

"Oh no Captain — Mrs. Muir!" Marti smiled again. "It's much simpler than that!" With that the woman in front of them disappeared from the room and then reappeared. "You see, my dear people, I am also a spirit."

Carolyn's mouth flew open and then closed and she gulped. "Marti — Does Martha know you're dead?" she asked, turning white.

"No Carolyn, Marti is still very much alive."

"You aren't Martha's niece?" Carolyn asked, "But . . ."

"That's correct. I know who she is, but I have never met Martha OR Marti. Telling you I was Martha's niece was just an excuse to get me into your home as a housekeeper."

"But . . . Are you an angel or something?" Carolyn asked her face still ashen, "You can't be an angel . . . you lied . . . you said you were Martha's niece. I thought . . . I was always taught that angels couldn't lie . . . "

"I'm not an angel. I'm a spirit." Marti answered slowly. "There's a big difference. Angels are angels, spirits are spirits, and therefore I am bound by different rules. And I'm sorry, but yes. I did fib to get into your good graces . . . Just a little ruse if you will. But this town is so small . . . " She shook her head, looking first to the sea Captain and then to Carolyn. "No employment agencies here! Not that you would call one if you could! You are both so stubborn! Being Martha's niece was the only way I could think of to come to Gull Cottage, stay with you for a little while and really help you over this tough spot, and be here for Jonathan. I mean, what else could I do? Knock on the door and say, "Hi, I'm your friendly, neighborhood spirit, come to help you. Will you please take me in? And actually . . ." Here Marti stopped again. "Actually I have heard that angels HAVE been known to bend the truth a LITTLE at times!"

"But if you are a spirit . . ." the Captain cut in. "Why did I not sense you? Blast it Madam! I am a spirit also! I should have _felt_ your presence! Why didn't I?"

"Because it wasn't deemed necessary that you NEEDED to know Captain!"

If a ghost could turn pale, Daniel Gregg did. Carolyn's knees buckled a bit and slowly she sank down and took a seat on the edge of the couch. 'Marti' moved over to the couch, and sat down on the left, next to her, putting a gentle arm around her shoulder, Daniel sat on Carolyn's right.

"Why are you here?" Carolyn and Daniel asked together.

"And what you did . . ." Carolyn went on, "What you did for Jonathan . . . for me! What you have done for everyone the last month . . . How . . . why did you find out so much about us?" Carolyn asked, dumbfounded. "You know . . . things. About the children, about me, and about Daniel, for heaven sake! My . . . Daniel's song! You knew about _If Only!"_

"Of course! The song!" Daniel said softly. "You _did_ tinker with the television! You arranged for it not to work! You knew that sooner or later the children would remember the guitar and ask you to play and . . ."

Marti brushed their comments away. "Homework Carolyn . . . Captain! I've been dead for six years, remember? I can't pretend that I am bound by human time constraints exactly, but in the last six of your years, I have learned a great deal about you both. It was necessary. Both to understand you and your life . . . so I could really see what havoc I created when I did what I did, and, naturally, so I could be familiar with your comings and goings. So I could help you. For . . . for my atonement."

"I do not understand," the Captain said quietly, but calmly.

"Yes . . . please. Marti . . . What do you mean? Did what you did? Why are you here?" Carolyn asked, glancing at the Captain and then back at the woman seated beside her.

"There is a reason that every religion in the world talks about atonement Carolyn . . . Daniel . . ." 'Marti' paused. "Because we know, deep inside when we need to take responsibility for our actions." And the spirit stopped again. "I left . . . I had unfinished business here on earth, and by the grace of God, I was given the chance to complete it. Atone for my mistakes. Right a wrong. I have finished that now. I will be leaving. You won't be seeing me again."

"Are you here for Jonathan? I won't let you take him!" said Carolyn, half-rising from the couch.

"Of course not! Besides, if it was Jonathan's time, he would already be gone, and you couldn't change that!" And Marti smiled. "But I got him to the hospital, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Then what Marti?" Carolyn sank back on the couch again. "Then, please, PLEASE, tell us! WHY . . ."

"YOU were my unfinished business Carolyn — I came here to help both YOU and Daniel through this rough period without Martha — so you didn't say or do things in the heat of anger to each other that you would later regret! Martha will be home tomorrow by the way — It's supposed to be a surprise! But more importantly . . . " she added. " . . . To get Jonathan to the hospital quickly! You see if I hadn't stepped in when I did, it would have been much longer before he got there, and his appendix WOULD have perforated, like Doctor Jacobson said it almost did. That would have resulted in more complications — infection, hospital bills, my dear woman, you would have been buried in them. You probably wouldn't have made it up financially for years. Now Jonathan will be fine — he won't even miss any school. And most important, he'll make a complete, quick recovery."

"But why me?" Carolyn asked, bewildered, "I mean, I am more grateful than I can say that you were here for Jonathan and for me and Daniel, but, of all the people on earth — people who have far worse lives than I — why were you sent back here to help ME?"

'Marti' shook her head. "A fair question! I was hoping maybe you would guess, but now that I have been here for a while, I can understand why you wouldn't — I know that except for one obvious problem . . ." Here Marti turned to look up the Captain, and then looked back to Carolyn. "That you are very happy with your life now. But I needed to right a terrible wrong I did you Carolyn. You see, I was the OTHER driver that night."

"The other . . . " Carolyn started, although Daniel could see on her face that the fog was beginning to lift.

"Do you remember now Carolyn? The night the police came to you and told you your husband, Robert had been killed by a drunk driver . . . The head-on collision? Valentine's Day? February 14, 1965?"

_"Oh my God . . ."_

"Yes Carolyn. I was driving the other car that night and I was driving drunk. I had no business behind the wheel. It was my fault your husband died. As you know, I died that night too, but it has taken me this long to confront — to really face up to my careless actions back then, my ill-spent life and what I did that night. I have finally learned that so_oner or later, either here or in the hereafter, each soul that dies still has a little, or a lot of learning to do _—_ that death is merely a step on, but not an ending. _I have finally made peace with God and myself and Carolyn, now I pray I have made it with you. Have I succeeded?" Marti leaned forward on the couch toward Carolyn. "I don't know if you can, but please, can you forgive me my wrong? Forgive me my stupidity and selfishness? I know I took away a man and a life you loved and threw you into a tailspin that lasted several years. Can you forgive me for what I did to Robert? For making you a widow? Your children fatherless?"

There was a beat and then Carolyn's tears brimmed over and began to flow freely down her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "Oh yes!" And she leaned over and hugged 'Marti' around the shoulders. "Not just because of what you did for Jonathan, but . . . well . . . just because. I forgive you Marti. Wholly and completely! Is that your real name? Marti? I'm sorry, I know you died when Bobby did, but I just don't remember . . ."

"No — but my actual name really isn't important. What's important to me is that you HAVE forgiven me, and I can rest now."

"Marti," asked Carolyn, "Did . . . Did you know what was going to happen here Monday? With Jonathan, I mean? You could have just . . . told me . . . kept me from leaving. I would have been here to get him to the hospital . . ."

'Marti' shook her head. "No Carolyn . . ." And she glanced at the seaman. "No Captain, I didn't. I was merely here to _bend _the future slightly, not to _predict_ it. I didn't know what exactly would happen to Jonathan three days ago any more than you did. I do know now what would have happened if I HADN'T been here however!"

"Well, what about Martha's niece — I mean, the real Marti?

"She won't be landing in the states for another month or so," the other spirit said. "But you'll get to meet her!"

"Marti, Um . . ."

"Yes Carolyn?"

"Will I remember this tomorrow? I've read stories that sometimes when something like this happens, it becomes like a dream . . . or you just forget the details. I don't want to forget you, or what you have done for Jonathan, for Candy, for Daniel . . . or for me . . . "

'Marti' smiled again. "Well of course you will! Jonathan's been in the _hospital!_ You have to know how he got there — and how he is now!" and she paused. "Besides . . ." she continued, looking at the Captain, "I don't think I could make HIM dream anyway!"

The seaman smiled — a rapt look on his face.

"Carolyn," said 'Marti,' "Please say 'bye' to the children for me. Explain to them. About me, I mean. I shall miss them. I'm sorry I can't stay and tell them myself, but — I need to go. Goodbye Carolyn . . . Daniel. Take care of each other!"

There were tears in 'Marti's' eyes then, and slowly, she disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Incredible," said the Captain, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Truly incredible . . ." He looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "My dear, are you all right?"

"Yes Daniel," said Carolyn, wiping her eyes.

"You are certain?"

"Yes. You know . . ."

"Yes Dear Lady?"

"I feel . . . I don't know. At rest, I suppose, for lack of a better word. "I guess, as much as I love . . ." and she stopped. " . . . As much as I love it here, and as happy as I am about my life here now with Candy and Jonathan and Martha and my career and . . . and YOU, that there was always a part of me that was still angry about the way Bobby died. That I still had some unresolved feelings and hostility about everything that happened six years ago, even though I knew that the other driver had died that night also, and that I shouldn't be angry with them." And she smiled up at the man in front of her. "I don't feel like that any more. I think . . . no . . . I'm sure that door of my life is finally closed now and I can finally put the last of those feelings to rest. Stop burying them deep within myself. Oh Daniel! I can't tell you how wonderful I feel! How content! How happy I am — about everything!"

"I am very glad my dear. Now come. You need your sleep. You have had precious little the last three nights, spending all your time at the hospital with Jonathan, or sleeping in the hospital waiting room." And he gazed down at the woman before him. "Get along now . . . Off to bed with you. I will lock up and then pull double-watch tonight. Both out on the bridge and listening for Jonathan's call."

"You're right Daniel. I am tired, and I do think, in spite of everything, I can actually sleep tonight."

"I know that Madam. And it's high time you were in your bed. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, I will have — I'm sure! Goodnight, Daniel!" Carolyn beamed at the seaman, and headed toward the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approximately two minutes later, the Ghost of Gull Cottage materialized slowly on the widow's-walk.

"Marti? Whoever you are — Marti? If you can hear me, please come back for a moment — I need to talk to you. Please."

'Marti' faded in on the widow's-walk, facing the seaman. "Yes, Captain?"

"You disappeared before I could tell you something."

"And that would be?" the spirit smiled.

"I want you to know . . . that is, I wanted to say . . . that is, I wish to . . ."

"Yes Captain Gregg?"

"Madam, I apologize." The seaman made the statement quickly. "For both the comments I have made about you and the tricks I played on you," and he smiled. "At least now I know why my schoolboy stunts failed!"

"Really, Captain Gregg?" 'Marti' asked. "I must say, I'm a bit surprised. And pleased. And honored! You don't apologize very often."

"Really Madam! And how would you . . . that is to say, of course I can apologize. I am a man of honor, a gentleman." And he looked thoughtfully at the spirit in front of him and tugged his ear. "When did I apologize?"

"I told you Captain," said 'Marti,' "My homework, remember? You have, that I know of, apologized to Carolyn at least twice!" And she grinned. "You apologized for besmirching her name in the town when you rewrote _Maiden Voyage _and you said "I am sorry, I didn't mean it" to her when you teased her about winning that silly five-dollar bet, remember? But . . . no matter! I accept your apology. I need to be going now, Daniel. And thank-you."

" . . . Marti, wait — There's something you haven't explained."

"Yes?"

"Well, if you are a spirit . . . a ghost . . ."

"Yes?" Marti smile widened.

"Why are your powers different from mine?"

"Different, Captain?"

"Yes, blast it, different. You can carry objects without having to disappear. You wash dishes, fix sinks. You gave Carolyn and Candy a haircut last week! Helped Carolyn fit her dress! You gave the dog a bath! You've touched Jonathan and Candy and Carolyn over and over again! I've seen you! Candy said you carried Jonathan over a half a mile from the beach to Gull Cottage — then to Hampton's car, and then you carried him into the hospital — and you were visible Madam! Solid! I have been a spirit for more than a hundred years and . . ."

"And your point is, Captain?" Marti cut him off.

"In short, Madam, you can _touch!_ You can touch living corporeal beings!"

Marti smiled. "And what makes you think you can't, Daniel Gregg?"

"What?"

"It's all in your frame of mind, Daniel!" and 'Marti' smiled at him again. "You HAVE the capability. You always have! When you want to badly enough, you will!" And she disappeared.

Daniel gazed up into the nighttime sky for a few moments as if looking for an answer in the stars and then dematerialized. Reappearing at the door of the 'Captain's Cabin,' he knocked . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Marti' reappeared up on the widow's-walk once again, looked up into the skies and listened.

"Yes sir. I think he's got it . . . Oh, yes sir! THANK-YOU!"

And slowly, the spirit faded from view.

End


End file.
